


The Greenbean Tour

by bloody_inspired_A5



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Thomas, Dirty Talk, Innocent Thomas, Jealous Minho, M/M, Marking, My first fic, Sassy Minho, Seducing, Smug Minho, Smut, Top Minho, Top!Minho, bottom!Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_inspired_A5/pseuds/bloody_inspired_A5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alby assigns Newt to give the Greenie Tour, Minho can't help but notice the Greenies always sucking up to Newt. Minho wants that kind of attention, so he does what he can to get his way when the next Greenie comes up, who happens to be Thomas<br/>-FIN :)-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Greenie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic guys!  
> I just thought I ought to give it a go because of all the other amazing fits I've read :)  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated and I'll answer to all comments :)

Minho felt his body relax as he turned the sharp corner, and spotted the maze doors still open. He jogged past them, nodding to Alby as he walked by, and made his way through the Glade, to the Frypan's shack, to get a small snack. "Fry! Give us something small, will ya?" Minho said, as he approached. Frypan nodded and threw him an apple, about the size of his palm.

Minho nodded  _thanks_ and leant his elbows against the shack, but then something caught his eye. It was Newt, again, giving the Greenie tour to a small, round boy, maybe twelve. Minho rolled his eyes as he saw Newt put his arm around the Greenie and smiled that smile that made everyone obey, or in Minho's words 'kiss his ass'.

Minho bit aggressively into his apple as he continued to watch. "Woah! Man, you're not gonna fulfil your hunger if you're gonna horse that apple down like that!" Frypan said as he got a grip on Minho's arm and jerked it down. Minho flinched from him and made his way to the Map Room.

 _Shuck Greenies_ Minho thought irritably as he paced through the Map Room. Then suddenly he had a thought and smiled as the idea grew in his mind.  _Next Greenie who comes up will be mine, not Newt's. I'll give him the tour so he'll obey me instead._

- Next Month -

"Minho? What're you doing here? You're supposed to be in the maze" Newt frowned as he approached Minho that morning. Minho only smirked. "Figured it was about time I gave a 'Greenbean Tour', eh?". Newt scowled slightly as he said his reply. "Well, did you ask Alby?". "Yep! He said that he thought it was a good idea" Minho said back, flashing his best smile.

Suddenly the familiar alarm marking a Greenie's arrival rang through the Glade, echoing off the maze walls. Minho and Newt glanced at eachother before rushing towards the box. The gates opened and Minho's heart skipped a beat when he saw the Greenie. A beautifully built body carrying a head with brown, matted hair and hazel eyes, which shone in the light. Moles were spread along his cheek, tracing down his neck. Minho was in awe of the creature below, and the terrified look on his face made him giddy.

Gally pulled the Greenie up by his shirt and shoved him on the ground. Minho stood closer wanting to get a good look, but everyone else had the same idea. The Greenie broke into a run, almost knocking Zart over, before falling over himself. Minho couldn't help but notice his ass.

The Greenie was put into the pit to calm down and Minho found himself getting excited to give the tour. Alby approached him. "You ready, Min?" he said and Minho nodded with a smug look. "We gotta be gentle when approaching, okay? I'll introduce you after myself, Good that?" "Good that". And with that they walked towards the Greenie in the pit.

"Hey" Alby said as he crouched down to meet the Greenie's gaze. He cowered in fear. "You're not gonna run again, okay?". The Greenie stared back and Minho noticed a small nod. 

Alby went through the whole 'Do you remember anything' and 'You'll remember you're name soon' gig before introducing Minho. "Okay Newbie, meet Minho, he's the keeper of the runners and an original Glader, good that? He's gonna give you the tour" Alby said before patting Minho on the back and leaving. 


	2. Latched On To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho gives Thomas the tour, along with something else...  
> Will Thomas remember his name soon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for sticking with me! (I wasn't expecting any hits whatsoever)  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, may get a lil' smutty ;)

Minho stared at the Greenie for a while before crouching down and opening the pit door. He got a grip on the Greenie's shirt and pulled him out, being lighter than expected. The Greenie gasped at the sudden pull and out of pure reflex, grasped onto Minho's bicep, immediately feeling the tough muscle. 

Minho, already enjoying this, flexed his arm in a 90° angle and gave the Newbie a seductive smile. The brunett Greenie blushed furiously and quickly removed his hand as Minho began to chuckle. "C'mon, tomato" The Keeper said before winking and leading the 'tomato' to the tour's first destination. The Box.

"This, dear Greenie, is the Box. This is where every month we get a new boy and fresh supplies when we run out." Minho started, pointing inside the rusty, metal crate. "We can also make requests, like if we need more rope, or another goat, or..." Minho paused and took a glance at the Newbie who was looking and listening intently.  _Bingo._ "...or some lube" he murmured loud enough for him to hear. The Greenie looked in the other direction and blushed a deep red. Minho snickered.  _This was going to be fun_

As the tour continued, Minho continued to make dirty references and the brunett continued to blush. The tours usually finish up back at the box, yet Minho had other plans.

"Aaand here we are!" Minho said as they approached an averaged sized hut. "W-what, um, what's this?" the Greenie said quietly, this being one of the few things he'd said on the tour. Minho swung the door open and brought the Greenie inside with him before quickly shutting the door. "This..." Minho began as he neared the Greenie. "...is my room" he said. His chest was up against the other boy's. "I-I-I thou-" the brunett stuttered but Minho pressed his finger up against his lips, taking him utterly by surprise. "Being a Keeper has it's advantages" he said before shoving the Newbie onto his bed.

Minho swooped in straight away and captured his lips in a breathtaking, yet messy kiss, making the other gasp and eventually respond. The Greenie's eyes widened when he felt Minho's tongue enter his mouth and caress inside his mouth. After the Keeper's exploration, Minho moved down onto the Newbie's neck and began kissing, sucking, biting and licking in exposed areas. The brunett whimpered loudly and grasped onto the fine hairs at the back of Minho's neck as Minho licked over an extremely noticeable, purple hickey. "You're so gorgeous, Greenie" Minho said into the skin, making the other boy let out a number of moans, reaching different pitches. "I'm going to take you apart, baby, you won't even know what hit you" Minho whispered, while licking and biting around his ear. "Oh my G-god, p-please!" The brunett shouted, making Minho groan in pleasure.

Suddenly a bell sounded. The bell for dinner. Minho winced in annoyance. "Sorry, baby. That's dinner" he said as he got up and turned to head out the door. Before exiting, he turned around and said seven words to the Greenie.

_Meet me back here when everyone's asleep_

 

_Later_

 

"I think I'm stood along 'shank'" Gally teased the Greenie as they fought in the sand. Minho watched intently. (Not his ass or anything) The Greenie then wrapped his arms around Gally and tried to shove him over. Gally pushed forward, yet the brunett outsmarted him by letting go. Minho smirked as Gally hit the ground. "Not bad for a Greenie, huh?" The Newbie said. _Damn sassy pants, that's attractive_  Minho thought

But then Gally tackled him to the ground and the brunett hit his head. Hard. Then Minho watched as something changed in his eyes. "Thomas" he said quietly, not quite believing the words. "Hey, Thomas!" he said louder this time. "I remember my name! I'M THOMAS!" he said excitedly. Through all the cheering Minho could think of only one thing.

_So, you're my Tommyboy_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! One more chapter to go!  
> Remember to comment any requests for future fics! I'd gladly do them. (Mostly Thominho and Newtmas)  
> I'd love to know what you thought of this chapter also :3  
> Kudos & Comments always appreciated and comments are always replied to.


	3. Tommyboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho shows 'Tommyboy' who to obey and who he belongs to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second last chapter! Thank you so much for reading!  
> Please let me know what you think, this was my first smut!

There he was, sitting by the log with the last Greenie, Chuck. Minho had grown to like Chuck, he was a cool guy who enjoyed to piss Gally off, which was good enough for him. Then Minho felt everything drop inside when Newt approached the pair. From what he could see, Newt sat down next to Thomas, separating him from Chuck.  _Shuck_  Minho thought.  _Well, with Chuck there maybe Newt won't try anything._ That was Minho's first mistake.

Chuck climbed from the log and called back a 'see ya' before heading towards Frypan. Minho's grip around his jar tightened. Newt had already started conversation with Thomas and he was clearly flirting by the way he was so close. Then Newt and Thomas turned back to face Minho. Newt even motioned towards him. Minho's heart rate picked up. _What was Newt telling him?_ Then, for a moment, Thomas and Minho made eye contact and 'tomato-face' was reintroduced, making Minho smirk.

"See them? Over there by the fire? They're the Runners, and that guy in the middle there, that's Minho, the Keeper of the Runners" Newt had said. Thomas remembered Alby saying that already, yet he didn't see the point in mentioning that. Thomas looked over to see Minho looking at him, _smirking._ "Oh man" he breathed, feeling himself go red and quickly turning back. Newt heard him and saw his face, looking confusedly at him. "You good, mate?" he said, downing some more of the spicy liquid. Thomas turned to him, still red faced and nodded. "I know Minho gave you the tour, right?" Newt said, not convinced. "Where were you guys before dinner, by the way? I didn't see you" he then said, moving in closer. Thomas felt his breath hitch. "I-I, um, w-we, u-uh" he started but couldn't finish. He had no idea what to say. What would be the right thing? "You know what? I'll go talk to him" Newt said as he began to stand up. "N-no! You don't have to! It really doesn't matter!" Thomas called after him, but he was already gone. _Oh Shit_

 _Great, here comes Newt._ "Minho!" the blonde said as he approached. Minho raised his eyebrows. "What's up, shuck-face?". "Where did you and Tommy go after the tour?" Newt asked, cocking his head slightly. _Tommy?_ Minho tried to hide his scowl at the nickname but he couldn't help but smirk at the question asked. "What's funny? What did you guys do?" Newt said, looking more agitated as he placed a hand on his hip. "I showed him my room" Minho answered, smiling brightly. Newt gawped at him. "Y-you w-what?!" he eventually got out. Before Minho could answer, Newt dragged him where none of the other gladers could see. "What?" Minho said innocently. "Minho, did you bloody  _shuck_ Tommy?!!" Newt hissed at him. "What? No! Nearly though, we were interrupted" Minho murmured while smirking to himself. "He didn't even know his own name, Minho! You can't just do that! I saw that hickey as well! He's going to have to avoid people up close because of that!" Newt said again, pacing back and forth. "I asked him what you guys did and he was tripping over his own bloody tongue! He didn't even have any of Gally's drink!". Minho raised his hands as if he were surrendering. "Jeez, man. I haven't shucked him!" he said and added under his breath; _yet_

 

Later

 

Thomas lay awake in his hammock, but he could feel himself fall into the trap of sleep. Suddenly he jerked up and remembered what Minho had said; _Meet me back here when everyone's asleep._ Thomas glanced around before slowly getting out of his hammock without waking anyone. He made his way silently to Minho's hut. He could feel himslef shaking and practically had his heart in his throat. Thomas wondered whether he should knock or not. _What if he forgot?_ Thomas decided to enter quietly incase Minho was asleep. It was much darker now and Thomas entered to find no one in the bed. He silently panicked. Where was Minho? 

Thomas gasped when he felt cold, slender fingers burn against his skin, lifting up his shirt from behind and throwing it in a corner of the room. Thomas' breath shook. Minho's arms were around Thomas' waist as they traced up his abs. Lips were pressed against his neck and Thomas couldn't help but groan and move his neck in a position that gave Minho more access. "Wondering whether you'd actually come" Minho said against his skin. "Now I know what a dirty boy you are, Tommyboy". Thomas whimpered in reply. "Cozying up to Newt? Yet coming to me anyway, such a dirty boy" Minho said again before pushing Thomas down on the bed and grabbing his wrists, pining them above his head and marking Thomas' chest. Thomas bit his bottom lip in a failed attempt to contain his moans. This didn't go unnoticed by Minho, who pulled Thomas' lip from his teeth, releasing a passionate moan from the brunett. "That's right, you're going to moan so loud that there'll be nothing Newt can do to block the sound out". Minho traveled back down Thomas' body and got to his pants. Minho then revealed rope from under the bed and tied Thomas' wrists to the headboard. Thomas worried look made Minho feel in control. Then Minho removed Thomas' pants, exposing a large bulge in his boxers. Minho smirked and began to rub him. "You're hard for me, aren't you?" Minho teased. Thomas just moaned. "Answer me, Tommyboy" Minho rubbed harder. "Yes, yes Minho I'm so hard for you!" Thomas moaned loudly again.

Minho smirked and lifted himself from Thomas' body and removed his own shirt. Thomas supressed a moan at the sight of Minho's toned, bronze body. This guy was supernaturally hot, it was unbearably unbelievable. "Y-your pants-" Thomas started, but stopped as soon as he heard his croaky voice waver and tugged at his tied wrists in an attempt to cover his mouth, turning red. Minho let out a dark chuckle as he eyed Thomas seductively while undoing his belt and removing his pants, leaving him in only his boxers. The brunett let out a whine, because of the sight in front of him and the pain in his arm muscles due to his struggling. Minho smiled as he placed his hands on Thomas' waist and suddenly flipped him, making Thomas' hands cross over each other because of the rope. The Keeper then removed the brunett's boxers, revealing his perk ass. Minho gave it a slight slap resulting in a gasp from Thomas. Minho then brought his face down and used his hands to separate the younger boy's ass cheeks before licking stripes upwards. "A-AH! O-oh _shuck_ " Thomas blurted out, breathing heavily and letting out more broken cries as Minho continued. Minho laughed breathily against Thomas. "Unfortunately, we don't have lube right now, so this'll have to do" he said. 

When Thomas was slicked up enough, Minho pulled down his own boxers and gave his member some strokes, sticky with his precome. He moaned slightly at the contact before reaching his hands down to Thomas' hips and lining himself up with his hole. Thomas whined when he felt Minho's cock at his entrance. "Here comes the aeroplane" Minho teased and shoved right into Thomas, making the brunett shout out a loud moan. Minho continued his fast and hard thrusts, grunting and moaning as he did so. Thomas on the other hand was whimpering, moaning, whining, shouting, nearly on the verge of screaming in ecstasy. "T-Tommyboy, Ugh, You're so good for me, ahh, such a good boy" Minho said as he continued his thrusts. Thomas was sure that he'd never shouted this loud in his past life, at all. This was all too much for him.

Gally awoke sometime in the night to a strange sound. "What in the..?". It was shouting, definitely human though. He got up and exited his hut, looking round suspiciously, awaiting another sound. Gally blushed when he heard _whimpers. What the actual shuck?!_ Gally marched towards where the sound was coming from. As he neared Minho's hut he stopped for a minute. "What the shuck is going on in there?" he muttered to himself. Gally could hear all so clearly and rushed up to the wall, through which he could see inside when looking between the twigs. What Gally saw could never unseen.

"M-M-Min-h-ho!" Thomas attempted to get out, "S-so c-clo-close!". Minho smirked, "Me too". He continued thrusting but at one point, sped up and thrusted harder and that was when Thomas screamed out and climaxed. Minho continued his thrusts, wanting to come inside Thomas in a way that marked territory. Eventually he felt the heat pool in his lower stomach and he released with a loud moan.

After a lot of shaking, Minho pulled out of Thomas, and slumped onto the bed next to him, panting heavily. "I'll help you back to your hammock" Minho breathily laughed out. "You're gonna be limping worse than Newt, trust me, everyone will notice". They both got dressed and Minho carried Thomas back to his hammock 'bridal-style'. Before leaving, Minho bent over the brunett and pressed a kiss to his forehead and examined all the hickeys on Thomas' neck. Thomas watched as Minho left and let out a relaxed sigh. Wow, and he was worried about how he would sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it! Thank you  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated and comments are always replied to x  
> Please don't hesitate to send me ideas for fics because I couldn't be happier to fulfil your ideas! (Preferably Thominho or Newtmas )  
> Also let me know what you think! :) xxx


	4. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, the next day :)

Thomas awoke the following day to an enormous pain. **Everywhere**

He groaned as he attempted to sit up in the hammock. Chuck was still asleep but he could see other Gladers had risen early. The Maze doors were open which meant that Minho was running the Maze. Thomas stood up but gasped and groaned as he felt the jolt of pain flood his body. "Hey, dude, are you okay?" Thomas heard behind him. He'd woken Chuck up. "Ah- Y-yeah, I'm fine, bud" Thomas assured before limping his way to get some breakfast.

Newt watched as the newest arrival, Thomas, stumbled his way over to Frypan's shack.  _Had he fallen somewhere?_ Newt made his way over to the brunet. "Tommy, are you alright? You're limping" Newt said, his voice full of concern. "Yeah, I-I'm good" Thomas said trying to convince Newt, but failed miserably as he winced at the sudden pain. "How'd this hap-" Newt began to say but stopped dead in his tracks as he realised. " _I haven't shucked him! ... yet"._ Minho's voice rang through his head. "Tommy, do you mind coming over here for a second?" Newt said, and without taking a second glance, headed behind Frypan's shack. He waited a minute or so before Thomas arrived, trying to smile away the pain. Newt looked at him sympathetically. "Did you take a visit to Minho's hut last night?" he said. Thomas went quite pale. "Y-Yeah- Well, N-no, H-he, um, H-he said t-to m-meet him th-there" Thomas staggered out, tripping over nearly every word that came out of his mouth. "Well then, did you two do anything? At all?" Newt asked, looking at Thomas knowingly. The brunett opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Newt noticed behind Thomas, Gally watching them and he jumped slightly as Newt saw him. "I'll be right back, Tommy, okay?" Newt said as he walked by Thomas, hearing a small 'okay'.

"Gally, what's up with you, huh?" Newt said looking at the builder suspiciously. Gally looked around before hissing to Newt, "Minho shucked the Greenie, man". Newt looked at him in horror. "That was my guess, but how do you know!?" he hissed back. "I heard them last night, went to investigate and _holy shit_ , Minho was fucking the living brains outa' him!" Gally answered, lowering his voice slightly. Newt turned back to where Thomas was standing and found that he was no longer there. "Goddamit" he cursed silently. "Don't worry" Gally then smirked. "He couldn't have gotten far". This earned him a shove from Newt.

Thomas avoided everyone that day, he piled up some blankets for him to sit on so ot didn't feel like he was shoving a large, pointy stick up _somewhere._

Minho made it back to the Glade, sweating and panting but happy. He couldn't wait to get some of Frypan's stew. He made his way over there but was suddenly stopped by a very angry second-in-command. "Oh, hey Newt" Minho smiled. Newt continued to scowl. "Minho, I can't actually believe you, don't you bloody dare act like nothing bloody happened" he said. Minho started to chuckle. "How bad was the limping? Did he try to make it less obvious?" Minho asked, looking round for the brunett. "Of course he did! And mind you, failed completely" Newt answered. "Man, he's dirty when he comes" Minho chuckled again while looking out into the distance, as if he was watching the memory. "Minho! Shut the hell up! That was wrong to do! It was his first _night_!" Newt said snapping his fingers in front of Minho's face. "Probably his first _time_ too" Minho muttered under his breath, resulting in a sore slap in the back of his head. 

Thomas sat in the middle of the woods on his pile of blankets and thought of everything. _Did he enjoy it?_  From what he remembered he _thought_ he did, _but did he like Minho?_. "Hey, Tommyboy" came a low, seductive voice from behind him, scaring the shit out of him and making him jerk his head around. "I-I-, uh," Thomas started but Minho just laughed and smiled at him. "I enjoyed last night" he said, as if expecting a 'me too' from Thomas. Instead, he received a small nod. "So cute, honestly how did I get this lucky?" Minho said, cocking his head slightly and eying Thomas up and down, making the Greenie blush. Minho then made his way over to Thomas and moved his head slightly so he could mark up the brunett's neck.

_Mhm, Thomas definitely liked Minho_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone commenting and leaving kudos, I am so grateful!   
> Please leave me ideas for fics! It'd be an honour to complete them!   
> (Only Thominho, Newtmas or Thominewt though)   
> I'll always reply to comments and everything is appreciated:)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm surprised you got this far, due to my awful writing, (I hope you're still alive), but if love to hear what you thought of it :D x  
> 


End file.
